Narcos
Narcos is a live action crime drama based on true events involving the biggest drug cartels in history, most notably the Medellin cartel and its leader Pablo Escobar. The series features three main seasons and a prequel spin-off, Narcos Mexico. Many of the deaths in this series happened in real life but some have been added for entertainment purposes. Narcos Mexico Camelot * Hernin Naranjo - Shot in the head by Félix Gallardo with a pistol after refusing his offer. * Hernan Naranjo - Shot in the head by Esparragoza Moreno with his own pistol after he decided to partner up with Gallardo instead. The Plaza System * Pedro Avilés - Shot in the head by Felix Gallardo with a pistol after being shot by several cops. El Padrino * Victor Molina - Shot in the head by a DPS soldier with a pistol on Nava's orders. * Beto Felix - Shot off-screen by DPS soldiers on Nava's orders. Rafa, Rafa, Rafa! * No named character deaths The Colombian Connection * Antonio Vargas - Shot in the head by Tomas Morlet with a pistol on Nava's orders. La Última Frontera * Alberto Sicilia Falcon '''- Shot in the back of the head by a DFS soldier with a pistol on Felix's orders. Jefe de Jefes * Gilberto Fonseca - Accidentally shot by Omar with a pistol during a street brawl. * Omar - Shot by Sammy Alvarez with a pistol on Neto's orders. * Alberto Radelat - Shot in the chest by Rafa with a pistol who then stabbed him several times with an ice pick. * John Walker - After being stabbed in the chest by Rafa he was kicked to death by Rafa, Cochiloco and Cuco. * '''Salvador Osuna Nava - Bashed to death by Felix with a cigarette tray after he insulted him. Just Say No * No named character deaths 881 Lope de Vega * Cuco - Shot in the head by a Costa Rican soldier with a semi automatic rifle during the capture of Rafa. Leyenda * Alfredo Zavala Avelar ''- Tortured by Sergio Espino Verdin alongside Kiki. * ''Enrique "Kiki" Camarena Salazar - On the orders of Mr. X, El Azul, Rafa and eventually Felix, he was kidnapped by Tomas Morlat. Tomas had Sergio Espino Verdin torture him for information about the politics helping the DEA. Sergio electrocuted Kiki with an stun baton, viciously punched him and pierced his hand with a power drill. He eventually died of his injuries, and was dumped alongside Avelar. * Tomas Morlat '''- Shot in the eye by a Mexican Police Officer after being released from prison. * Tony - Shot in the chest by Guillermo Calderoni with a shotgun. * Rodolfo Sánchez - Beheaded on the orders of Felix as revenge for his father betraying him. Narcos: Season One Descenso * Young Drug Dealer - Shot in the chest by Steve Murphy with a revolver. * Pregnant Woman - Overdosed when two cocaine pellets split open inside her stomach. * Kevin Brady - Shot in the head by La Quica with a machine pistol on Pablo's orders. * Hermann Zapata - Shot in the abdomen by La Quica with a machine pistol on Pablo's orders. * Colonel Jose Luis Herrera - Shot in the head by Poison with a pistol on Pablo's orders . * Nacho Ibarra - Shot in the head by Poison with a pistol on Pablo's orders. * '''Mateo Moreno (Cockroach) - Shot in the head by Pablo Escobar with a pistol for betraying him. The Sword of Simón Bolivar *Marguessa - Shot in the neck by Gacha with a pistol. *El Tosaca – Shot in the back of the head by Trujillo with a pistol on Carrillo’s orders. *Arete – Shot by Carrillo with a pistol. *El Ronca – Shot in the head by Pena with a pistol. *Alejandro Ayala – Killed offscreen by Pablo’s sicario’s. His body was later hanged in a tree. *Puff – Hanged by Poison on Pablo’s orders. The Men of Always * Older Sergeant - Shot in the back by La Quica and in the head by Poison. * Pablo's Lawyer - Throat slit by Sure Shot with a dagger. * Rodrigo Lara Bonilla - Shot in the chest by Ivan Dario Guisado with a machine pistol on Pablo's orders. The Palace in Flames * Barry Seal - Shot in the chest by assassins sent by Pablo. * Ivan Marino Ospina - Shot in the chest by Poison with a pistol on Pablo's orders. There Will Be A Future * Luis Carlos Galán ''– Shot by assassins sent by Pablo. * Guillermo Cano – Shot in the chest by Medellin Cartel assassins. * Luis Camacho – Killed by Medellin Cartel assassins. * Jaime Rodriguez – Killed by Medellin Cartel assassins. * Garcia – Shot in the chest by Juliano Rascon with a machine pistol while trying to kill Carrillo, on Pablo’s orders. * Juliano Rascon - Shot in the chest by Carrillo with a pistol. Explosivos * Gacha's Maid - Shot in the head by Freddy for refusing to have sex with him. * Alberto Suarez - Shot in the head by Poison with a pistol on Pablo's orders. * Freddy Gacha - After escaping a Search Bloc raid in a red Chevy pickup truck with his father, they were pursued by Pena in a helicopter. Pena had a soldier inside the helicopter fire a machine gun at the Chevy, hitting Freddy in the head. * '''José Rodríguez Gacha '- Enraged by his sons death, Gacha shot at the helicopter. Pena ordered the same soldier to fire a machine gun at Gacha, hitting him in the head and chest. * Jaime Carrera - Tricked by Pablo into detonating a bomb planted inside a recording device while he was on-board a plane, killing all 110 people on-board. You Will Cry Tears Of Blood * Ofelia Hernandez - Shot in the head by Poison with a pistol on Pablo's orders. * Natalie Carrera - Shot in the head by Poison with a pistol on Pablo's orders. La Gran Mentira * Gorilla - Shot in the chest by Carrillo with a semi-automatic rifle. * Diana Turbay – When Carrillo shot Gorilla, the bullets went through his body and hit the cabinet Diana was hiding in. The bullets hit her in the head, killing her instantly. * Gustavo Gaviria '''- Bashed to death by Lastia and Trujillo on Carrillo's orders, orchestrated by Pacho and the Ochoa Brothers. * '''Juan Corrales (Sure Shot) - Shot in the head by Carrillo with a shotgun in a raid orchestrated by Steve Murphy. * Dante Manjarrez (The Bigmouth) - Shot in the neck by Search Bloc soldiers during the La Dispensaria raid. * Roberto Ramos (Poison) '''- Shot in the chest by Carrillo with a shotgun in a raid orchestrated by Steve Murphy. La Catedral * Fernando Galeano (Wolf-man) - Bashed to death by Pablo Escobar with a pool stick when he suspected Fernando and Kiko of stealing money from him. * Gerardo Moncada (Kiko) - Bashed to death by Blackie and Velasco on Pablo's orders when he suspected Kiko and Fernando of stealing money from him. Despegue * El Murge - Shot in the chest by Colombian soldiers during the La Catedral raid. Narcos: Season Two Free at Last * Jaime Mendoza - Shot in the head by Pablo Escobar with a pistol. Cambalache * Rosa - Shot in the back of the head by La Quica with a pistol for informing the police of his location. Our Man in Madrid * Spotter 3 - Shot in the head by Carrillo with a pistol. * Gato - Pushed out a helicopter by Carrillo for refusing to give information about Pablo Escobar. The Good, the Bad, and the Dead * Edgar Prisco - Shot in the chest by Trujillo with a rifle. * ''Horacio Carrillo ''- Shot in the head by Pablo Escobar with a pistol during an ambush orchestrated by Limón. The Enemies of My Enemy * Placido Villegas - Shot in the back of the head by Carlos Castano with a pistol. * Dante Francisco - Thrown by Carlos Castano and Fidel Castano off a roof. * '''Velasco - Tortured by Don Berna for information about Pablo. He eventually died of his injuries and his body was hung in Medellin. Los Pepes * Jairo - Killed off-screen by Los Pepes. * Camelita - Killed off-screen by Los Pepes. * Camelita's Father - Killed off-screen by Los Pepes. * Manuel - Shot in the head by a Los Pepes soldier with an automatic rifle. * Carlos Henao - Shot in the back by Los Pepes soldiers. Deutschland 93 * Fernando Duque - Killed off-screen by Los Pepes. His body was dumped in his wifes car alongside his son. * Simon Duque - Killed off-screen by Los Pepes. His body was dumped in his mothers car alongside his father. * Elena - Killed in an explosion caused by a car bomb alongside dozens of other people which had been left on the street by Blackie on Pablo Escobar's orders. Exit El Patrón * Juliana - Shot in the head off-screen by Los Pepes. * The Lion - Strangled by Navegante with a garrote wire on Pacho's orders. * Valeria Valez - Shot in the head off-screen by Los Pepes. * Ricardo Prisco '''- Shot in the chest by La Quica with a revolver. * Rojas - Shot in the head by La Quica with a revolver. Nuestra Finca * ''Maritza ''- Shot in the chest by Limón with a pistol when she threatened to turn him into the police. Al Fin Cayó! * '''Jhon ('Limón) '- Shot in the shoulder by a Search Bloc Sergeant with a semi automatic rifle after being shot in the leg by Murphy with a pistol. * 'Pablo Escobar '- Shot in the head by Trujillo with a revolver after being shot in the chest by Sergeant Sarmiento with a sniper rifle. Narcos: Season Three The Kingpin Strategy * Claudio Salazar - Quartered by Pacho using motorcycles, on Miguel's orders. * Diaz - Killed off-screen by Navegante on Miguel's orders. * Santos - Killed off-screen by Chepe. * Beltre - Killed off-screen by El Pecas on Gilberto's orders. The Cali KGB * Dominican Gang Leader - Shot in the chest by Chepe with a sub-machine gun. Follow the Money *No named character deaths Checkmate * No named character deaths MRO * Gustavo Calderon - Drowned in a pool by Navegante on David's orders. * Carlo Córdova ''- Shot in the head by David Rodriguez with a pistol. * Sophia Córdova - Throat sliced open by Dario on David's orders. Best Laid Plans * Manuel de Dios Unane - Shot in the head by Chepe with a pistol. * Amando's Waiter - Shot in the back by a Norte del Valle Cartel sicario with a machine gun. * Benjamin Gutierrez Elvira - Shot in the head by Pacho with a pistol. * Inhue Alvarado - Shot in the chest by Pacho with a pistol. * Christina's Stylist - Shot in the head by Navegante with a pistol. Sin Salida * Ivan Urdinola Grajales - Killed in a car bombing orchestrated by Pacho. Convivir * ''Enrique - Suffocated by Dario and David with a plastic bag when Jorge was forced to frame him as the DEA's informant to save his family. * Franklin Jurado - Stabbed in the neck by Lucho with a knife on the orders of Nicolas Rodriguez. Todos Los Hombres del Presidente * No named character deaths Going Back to Cali * Emilio Salazar - Shot in the head by a female Cali Cartel sicario on Pacho's orders. * Julio Salazar - Shot in the head by a Cali Cartel sicario on Pacho's orders. * Gerda Salazar - Shot in the head by Pacho with a pistol. * 'Navegante '- Shot in the chest by Jorge with a pistol. * 'Dario '- Shot in the back by a Norte del Valle Cartel sicario with a machine pistol on Henao's orders. * 'David Rodriguez - '''Shot in the chest by a Norte del Valle Cartel sicario with a machine pistol on Henao's orders. * '''José Santacruz Londoño (Chepe) '- Shot in the chest by Carlos Castano with a pistol after a deal gone wrong. * 'Francisco Hélmer Herrera Buitrago (Pacho) '- Shot in the back by a Norte del Valle sicario with a revolver on Henao's orders. = Category:TV Category:TV Shows